


Will You Still Love Me?

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Its mentioned but still, Love at First Sight, Queenies POV, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Queenie's in love with Jacob





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Young an Beautiful by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Ok, I was planning in writing something else but I couldn't get this out o my head once this song came up.

Queenie loved her Jacob. His laugh, his loyalty, his kindness. He made her happy when no other man could. She had fun with him. Queenie was absolutely in love. 

For once, she was glad she could read minds because she knew Jacob felt the same. From the very first time they met, she knew. It was love at first sight, she didn't think it existed until Jacob.

Jacob made her want to dance and sing her love out loud. She wanted to show him how much she adored him. Queenie wanted to be with him, forever and always. She was willingly to give up her magic for this man. 

Naturally, Queenie was upset when they had to say goodbye and obliviate the man she loved so much. She refused to say goodbye without showing her love to him before he left her life. Placing a gentle kiss upon his lips, Queenie said her goodbyes. 

It had been a few days, after Newt left for England again. Queenie was wondering New York when she smelt the delicious goods of a bakery. Following the smell, she reached the little shop and saw his name. She felt her heart beat as she walked in the building.

Coming face to face with Jacob once again had filled her with joy. She fell in love all over again. Queenie knew Jacob did as well. When she kissed him, she did a spell on him so, he'd retain some memory of her. Just enough to recognise her enough. 

They've most of their days together. She kept her magic a secret, careful that MACUSA didn't find out. Or Tina for that matter, not yet. She felt so happy. Jacob made her feel beautiful and loved. 

A few more months into their relationship, Queenie couldn't help but wonder if he only loved her for her beauty. She knew he loved her for more then that. Have couldn't shake the feeling, however. It frustrated her, being insecure in this. 

Jacob noticed her distantness, and asked of she was ok. She chose not to delay the question. "Will you still love me? When I'm not young and beautiful?" Jacob looked at her, giving a soft smile. "Of course" She almost cried at that. 

He wiped her tears away, Queenie held his hand. She was smiling, she knew. Queenie wouldn't bring herself to question his love like this again. She kissed him, gently. 

After a few months, Jacob found out about her magic. Queenie was used it in front of him, she knew he deserved to know. His memories came flooding back to him and he cried. Not because she didn't tell him but because he knew he'd love her no matter what. 

Tina found out eventually but didn't report it to MACUSA. She loved her sister and wanted her to be happy. If that meant leaving magic begin to be with a no-maj, she would support it.

Queenie stayed with Jacob, helping him with his bakery. She loved him and he loved her. They were simply meant to be. No one, not even MACUSA, could end this love.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably continue on chapter 4 of Down with the Fallen...


End file.
